


Semantics

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests/Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Post Season 9, kind of an angry love thing going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>myownsunken city asked for Sabriel & Coming Home for the fic challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semantics

Sam had gone to check on him. Well, to see him. He didn’t even know why he’d gone upstairs, there was just nothing else to be done. Cas was gone. Kevin was dead. Everyone was gone. _He was alone._

But when he got there the bed was empty. Sam had just enough time to panic before he heard a gust of wings and a familiar, almost sing song, voice behind him.

“Relax, Sammy. Brother dearest is fine. Well, not fine. But he’s been worse.”

Sam’s jaw clenched as he turned to face the angel. 

“What did you do, Gabriel?” he growled. He’d crossed the room in two steps, and backed Gabriel up until he was nearly pressed against the open door.

“Easy there, tiger.” Gabriel put up his hands in surrender. “I didn’t do this, remember.”

“Then what are you doing here? Where’s Dean?” Sam shouted, fisting the front of Gabriel’s jacket and shoving him back against the door. He was all but lost, rage and pain echoing behind his eyes. 

“I don’t know. He’s not dead though, not completely,” Gabriel answered calmly. He placed his hands over Sam’s, uncurling them from his clothes as Sam relaxed.

“You’re sure?” 

“Would I lie to you?”

Sam shot him a glare and Gabriel quickly amended his question. “Would I lie to you over something like this?”

Taking a breath Sam nodded and stepped back. 

“Alright there? You’re looking a bit green.” Gabriel scrunched his face up in disgust. 

Sam shook his head as he backed away. He leaned down, his hands resting on his thighs as the world spun slightly. Dean had died. He’d watched him die. So, the question was, _how?_

He took a deep breath and straightened up. “What happened?”

Straightening out his jacket, where Sam had grabbed him, Gabriel stepped away from the wall. “What do you mean?” 

Sam scoffed, raising his arms and gesturing around the room. “You? Dean? You’re both supposed to be dead. I mean, I know we’ve cheated death before, but I saw him, Gabe. He died. What’s going on here?”

“Haven’t you worked it out by now?”

“Don’t play games, Gabe,” Sam growled in warning.

“I’m not, but someone is.”

“What do you mean?” Sam demanded.

“Dad’s not done with you two. Not sure why it’s you two, but it is. You’re his little _playthings_.”

“You’re saying _God_ is doing this? What, he brought you back to life too?”

“Me?” Gabriel laughed, moving around the room, taking in all the personal touches Dean had left in it. “No, no, no. I was never dead.” He flashed Sam a playful smile. “You don’t think I’m that easy to get rid of, do you?” 

When Sam didn’t respond he just shrugged and kept on going. “No, Dad’s been out of commission for a while. Playing around on earth, apparently. I was in hiding. Your friend Metatron is quite the character. But now that he’s taken care of-”

“Metatron’s dead?” Sam looked shocked.

“Unfortunately, no. Your brother’s little boy toy didn’t want any more bloodshed, apparently. But he’s under lock and key at least.” Having made his way around the entirety of the room he turned back to Sam. “Guess I’m home.”

“You can’t just- Why would I trust you?”

Gabriel looked around the room in mock surprise. “Sorry, is there anyone else here to help you? No? Didn’t think so.” He stepped closer so there was only less than a foot of space between him and Sam. Any and all playfulness had left his voice. “You need me. I’m offering you an in here. All you need to do is take it.”

“What?” Sam said, his brows furrowing, “Like a deal?”

“I wouldn’t use the word _deal_ -”

“And what do you get out of this?” Sam cut in.

“Get out of this? Nothing. We’ll save your idiot brother. Make sure Cas doesn’t go all _God_ on us again.” He shrugged. “What else would I be getting?”

“Last I checked you were the trickster. You don’t just offer people favors. Not without getting _something_.”

“I did die for you two, if you recall.” Gabriel inched closer, emboldened when Sam didn’t step back.

“You’re still alive,” Sam pointed out. 

“Semantics,” he murmured cheekily. 

“I-” Sam closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself. “I thought you were dead,” he said finally, meeting Gabriel’s gaze. He was surprised to find genuine remorse there. 

“I know,” Gabriel murmured, lacing one hand Sam’s as he finally closed the space between them. “And… I’m sorry. I won’t do that to you again.”

“Yeah, you would,” Sam almost laughed, shaking his head. But he didn’t pull away. He brought his free hand up to cup Gabriel’s cheek. “Just make sure it’s for a good reason.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it otherwise.” He could see Gabriel relax at the touch. It was easy for them to be angry, but this, no matter how hard it was, fared so much better for them both. They’d lost so much over the years, it was easier to cling together. 

Angel and human. They’d broken every other rule along the way, so what was one more?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow ShellysBees on tumblr and twitter for more of the same.


End file.
